


'The Last Love Song of Anthony E. Stark (jibrailis)' fan art

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Fanart, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""That's really — that's really not what happened," Steve says.</p>
<p>"You want to pinky swear on that, Cap?""-</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The Last Love Song of Anthony E. Stark (jibrailis)' fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Love Song of Anthony E. Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349478) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> I read a stony fanfiction  
> I loved said stony fanfiction  
> I drew this for the aforementioned stony fanfiction n_n

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are welcome :) any other fanart for a fanfic you'd like to see, requests, prompts etc, or just want to say something, just leave a comment  
> Don't forget to check out the original fanfictions that inspired these. They deserve more credit than they get :D


End file.
